Lab Partners
by Sleepwalkingnun
Summary: Kanaya accidentally spills dangerous chemicals. It's up to Rose to save the day, and their lab grade. But will this lab team discuss their...chemistry?


"Kanaya, could you please start diluding the hydrofluoric acid while I prepare the copper nitrate?" Rose Lalonde asked her lab partner as she began mixing large amounts of copper and clear liquids.

Science had never been Kanaya Maryam's strong point, chemistry in particular. When lab partners were chosen, she was quick to grab the smartest girl in school. Rose was her key to securing a good grade in the class. From the beginning of the course there had been an understanding that Rose was the captain of the team, constantly instructing Kanaya on exactly how to do basic lab procedures. Kanaya was fine with this as long as it meant passing.

"Just be careful, this chemical is very dangerous," the blonde chided.

Kanaya grabbed the graduated cylindar in silence and unscrewed the deionized water. She quickly poured in 30 mililiters, determined to impress Rose with her exactness. Around the second week of lab activities, Kanaya began to notice Rose watching her out of the corner of her eye. This prevented several lab accidents, including an unfortunate frog dissection mishap. Kanaya wondered if this was in order to save Rose's own grade, or maybe something more. The taller brunette quickly shook this off and dismissed this as a strange, intrusive thought.

Thirty mililiters of hydroflouric acid were quickly measured out in a seperate graduated cylindar. Kanaya grabbed the water and started pouring it into the acid, when -

"WAIT, NOT LIKE THAT," Rose yelled as she pushed the water out of her lab partner's hand. The water fell onto the table as Rose fell foreward into the taller girl's lap, knocking the acid off of the table and onto her shirt and Kanaya's skirt in the process. "Oooh no," she panicked. "Oooh this is not good, this is not good!" Rose jumped to her feet and pulled a shocked Kanaya across the room and into a secluded room.

When they entered the Emergency Shower, Rose sprung into action. She threw off her shirt and quickly pulled the lever, drenching them both in ice-cold water. They both gasped, sputtering and shaking as they spit out water.

"Kanaya, remove your skirt for God's sake," Rose coughed inbetween shivers. Her lab partner was still too shocked, both from the severity of the situation and her shirtless lab partner, to answer. The blonde sighed. "Must I do everything?" she asked as she pulled Kanaya's skirt down to her ankles. Rose crossed her arms, both out of definace and the low temperature, as she questioned her partner.

Although Rose was signifigantly shorter, Kanaya had never been more intimidated. "Well?" Her partner asked. It was obviously not a rhetorical question.

"I...Should Have Done That A Long Time Ago," the taller girl mumbled as she blushed and looked away, trying to casually cover her bare lower half.

"You _what_?" Her partner asked. Rose moved slightly closer, not sure if she had heard correctly.

"I Should Have Done That A Long Time Ago," Kanaya said slightly louder. "You Look Very Nice. Without Your Shirt On, I Mean. I'm Just Sorry It Was Under These Circumstances," she chuckled and shifted uncomfortably.

"...Yes, these circumstances are definately not ideal..." Rose spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully. "I suppose looking on the bright side is beneficial here. You do have fantastic thighs. I'm sure they're even better when they don't have tiny blisters from acid, but finally seeing you almost naked is worth the ruined shirt."

"Finally?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed me watching you this entire semester. There's a reason I've put up with your lab blunders. I think that's also why I reacted so violently to what could've been just a small acid spill. I apologize, it ended up doing more harm than good."

Rose finally reached up to stop the shower after what seemed to be an enternity of conversation. They both stepped outside and grabbed the emergency towels, thankful for the small amount of heat.

It seemed like another eternity of silence before Rose finally laughed to Kanaya, "Honestly, hasn't anybody told you to pour acid into water, not water into acid?"


End file.
